Win Him Over, Rin!
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: "The best way to a man's heart is with food" was the advice Rin took from Miku.  Will she be successful in winning Len over?  Or will her lack of culinary skills doom her? RinxLen one-shot


**_A/N: _**Rin and Len! Why do you infect my mind? Maybe it has something to do with me seeing the Miku concert and absolutely fangirling when Rin and Len made their entrance on stage. XD Anyway, I needed to write a one-shot with some ridiculous fluffiness where Rin and Len aren't bound and restricted (those who are currently reading **_Drawn To You_** will understand.) This is horribly cheesy, stupid, and cliche, but I hope you like it! Enjoy! Please leave some feedback if you like! I always read and appreciate reviews. :)

* * *

><p><em>Win Him Over, Rin!<em>

Miku was the best person to talk to about this kind of thing. She was older, mature, but still cute, well-versed in being romantic, and even had a boyfriend that was older than her. Not to mention Miku was her best friend. Rin had called her out for a cup of coffee one day to ask her advice on an issue that she had. That issue of winning over a man's heart. After the waitress had set two cups of coffee down on the table in the little booth they sat in for privacy, Miku placed a chin over her crossed fingers and smiled at Rin.

"So what's he like?"

Rin stroked her fingers across the side of her cup and shyly looked down, blushing, "Well... He's really hot, he's funny, he has a cute smile, he's—"

"Whoa, slow down!" Miku put her hands out in front of her, "I meant what is his personality is like, silly."

Rin chuckled sheepishly to herself. Well, she couldn't help it if she spoke without thinking when it came to her crush. She took a breath and spoke more calmly, "He's kind of shy, but when you get to know him he opens up to you. Just looking at him, you wouldn't expect it from him."

"Are you one of the people he's 'opened up to?'"

"Yeah, we've known each other since grade school." Rin blushed a little more, "We actually see each other and talk with each other every day."

"Then what's the problem? If you know him so well, then why don't you—" Miku stopped herself when she saw Rin's blank stare of pleading. She coughed before continuing with her interview of sorts, "So, is he popular?"

"Yeah, with the other girls, yes." Rin pouted. This was partially why she was asking Miku, the Queen of Romance, for advice... to get an advantage over all her competition, "He's really good-looking! Of course all the girls will talk about him."

"Wait a minute," Miku interrupted her, "Are you talking about Len Kagamine? Is Len your crush?"

Rin's face only turned redder, "Well... yeah..."

Rin was taken aback when Miku threw her head back in laughter. It started to get embarrassing when the other customers in the cafe turned their heads to see what was going on and so Rin frantically shushed her.

"What the crap, Rin?" Miku was still giggling, wiping a tear from her eye, "Why are you so worried? Everyone knows that Len—"

Miku put a hand over her mouth. As the "Queen of Romance", she better not break the rules of giving things away. Everyone and their dog knew that Len had a crush on Rin, too, which is probably why the other girls at school bullied her so much. Well, the only person who _didn't_ know was Rin herself. Miku was certain that Len was going to ask her out soon anyway, but since Rin was here asking her advice, she decided to play along.

"Len what?" Rin asked.

"Oh, nothing." Miku let out one last, tiny giggle, "Anyway... so you want to confess to him?"

"Well, more like win his heart first. _Then_ confess. I just need some ideas."

"Okay..." Miku finally sipped her coffee, "What sorts of things does he like?"

"He likes bananas—what?" She stopped when Miku started laughing again. After an apology, Rin continued, "He likes playing video games, playing his guitar, singing...he's just a typical guy."

"Hmmmm..." Miku put a finger to her lip and lowered her head in deep thought, "Well I can't imagine anything romantic happening over a video game. You could ask him to play a song, intently listen to it, and compliment him profusely... but that would probably make you like all of his other 'fans.'"

Miku sat back in her seat, curling her finger under her lip. There was something familiar about how Rin said she was going to woo him... "win his heart." There was a saying with that phrase in it. However she had to dig through several memory files of her "Queen of Romance" brain before she finally remembered it.

"Ah! Rin, I got it!"

Rin suddenly looked up.

"Have you heard the saying, 'the best way to a man's heart is with food?'" Normally, Miku wouldn't suggest this kind of thing. But it was pretty inevitable that they'd be going out soon enough, so she decided to have a little fun and speed up the process, "What you could do is ask him to dinner, but instead of just going somewhere, you actually _make_ the food yourself. Guys love food. Especially fourteen year-old boys—they don't know when to stop eating."

"But, Miku!" Rin complained, "You know how I am with cooking! If I cook something for him, that he'll draw him away!"

"So, practice!" Miku winked, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do _just fine_."

* * *

><p>"<em>What am I getting myself into?"<em> Rin thought just after she rung the doorbell to Len's apartment. He lived alone, so fortunately, she didn't have to worry about embarrassing herself in front of his parents.

Grasping her bag of groceries a little tighter, she tightened her lips and curled her toes, tensing them up in her shoes. From her fluttering heart in her chest, something seemed to flow from it all over her body, making her feel really dizzy. A bead of sweat dripped on her forehead.

"_Come on, Rin, get it together!"_ She shook her head, _"You've been here plenty times before. Why are you getting nervous now?"_

She suddenly jumped at the sound of the doorknob finally turning. The door opened, and there stood Len Kagamine.

"Hey, there!" He smiled, ushering her in, "I'll make you some tea."

"H-Hey! Yeah that would be g-great." Rin tried to act like her usual self, but she couldn't help but stutter.

Why was she so nervous? It's not like she had to confess _today_ or anything. This was just a little baby step to win over his heart!

"Why do you have a bag of groceries? Aren't we going out somewhere to eat?" Len asked, waiting for Rin to take off her shoes.

"I thought we could do something different! Like... _I_ cook something for _you_. It's okay for me to use your kitchen right?"

Len raised an eyebrow, "You? Cook?"

"Shut up! You're going to eat what I make and you're going to like it!" She smiled.

Len laughed at her retaliation. Watching him suddenly burst into a smile and look so happy made Rin's chest tighten a little, "Yeah, you can use my kitchen. Do you need any help?"

"No—I'm doing this on my own."

"Oh... okay. Just let me know if you change your mind."

With that, he had led her to his small apartment kitchen. After showing her where all the pots, pans, spoons, and all the cooking supplies were, Len left Rin by herself to go into his living room. Rin blushed when she heard the quiet sounds of guitar strings being plucked. She then shook her head to drag herself back to her senses, and with a face of determination, she tied an apron around herself—she never knew what could happen with this being her first real attempt at cooking. Digging her hands into the grocery bag she had brought, she fished out the ingredients for that night's dinner. That dinner being beef stew.

It _seemed_ simple enough and she had practiced making it several times before the main event. However, Rin still scurried around in her mind, desperately hoping that she wouldn't forget anything let alone burn anything. She began chopping up the vegetables slowly and carefully, rehearsing practiced motions she had learned from many nights before. With the first steps down, Rin had begun making the stew itself. She was very proud that she had made it past the "only able to boil water" stage when she found herself putting in additional ingredients to the pot.

Rin began to move to the side dishes now, feeling like an accomplished cook—professional even, and no culinary master was about to convince her otherwise. She listened to the guitar in the other room, wondering if Len was thinking of how wonderful her food smelt. It was at that moment that she realized something. With her cooking like this and with him waiting patiently in the other room almost made it seem like she was his wife. Heat rushed to her face at the thought, and her mind began to get jumbled again. Rin could easily imagine them being a newlywed couple at the moment, perhaps on the night of their first homemade meal together.

In the midst of her distraction, the contents in the boiling pot began to roar louder and louder. With a sizzle, some of the ingredients reached over the edge and fell onto the burner. It took Rin a while to break from her senses and finally realize what was going on. A yelp escaped her lips as she frantically began stirring what was in the pot, trying to bring down the boiling, but she only began to panic even more when the smoke detector began to sound. Finally, gaining some sense through her alarm, she turned off the heat and dragged the pot off of the burner.

Coughing and sweat rolling down her forehead from the heat, Rin desperately tried to wave away the smoke that flew to her face with the smoke detector still going loud. She turned to the kitchen entryway to see a very worried Len rushing in, breathing hard. After taking a close glance at Rin and assessing her welfare, he stood on a chair to turn the smoke detector off and then helped Rin in blowing the smoke away. When the air was somewhat clear again, Rin covered her mouth and face-planted on one of the counter tops.

"Oh, wow. Len, I'm _so _sorry!"

Len coughed for a bit and cracked open a window to take in more fresh air. Though he was a little panicked, he didn't really take Rin's mishap to heart, so he didn't feel her apology necessary. However, Len froze when he heard muffled sobs coming from Rin.

"Rin...? What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rin didn't reply for a good while, sobs and whimpers being the only things she uttered. Len bent himself closer and set his other hand on her. He laughed softly, hoping to cheer her up.

"Come on, Rin, it's okay. Don't feel so bad."

"...m not g'd 'nough..."

"What?"

"I'm not good enough for you!" Rin had finally lifted her head from the counter and turned to face Len, yelling in his face.

She wondered if he had caught the meaning of her sentence, because she was met with wide eyes and red cheeks. Apparently, that was not the case, because soon Len's countenance softened and he chuckled.

"Rin, don't beat yourself up. Cooking is just not your thing." After hearing one more sniffle, Len fished out the handkerchief in his pocket and wiped her eyes, "Here, how about we do this together?"

Blowing her nose, Rin silently nodded.

"Okay, so first, turn the heat waaaaay down..."

And just like that, Len had put on an apron of his own and had begun to guide Rin through making the rest of the meal. Fortunately, dinner wasn't past redemption and they were able to save the beef stew. They worked together in perfect harmony and Rin loved the feel of Len's hands as he guided her throughout her cooking. After a much smoother process, they had successfully finished cooking the meal. After taste testing for the last time, Len cheered and held his hand out to Rin for a high five.

With the mood much lighter and conversations more enjoyable, the two of them set the table with their creation in the center. As they ate and conversed, Rin felt a constant pounding in her chest and whenever Len said her name, she felt the fluttering grow harder. She wasn't planning on confessing, but thing were going so well, maybe she should? Rin was getting far to anxious and eager with all the "warm fuzzies" she was feeling. At the same time, she was feeling more and more nervous, watching Len's bright eyes fall on her and showing his sweet smile. After they had finished eating, they sat silently for a moment after sighing, filled with content.

"Thank you, Rin, it was delicious." Len said, finally breaking the silence.

"No, no, thank you. You cooked the meal."

"Only half." He added.

"And sorry about your kitchen..." Rin chuckled.

"I told you, it's okay. It was no big deal." Len smiled back.

The silence was back again and Rin grew even more anxious when she saw the smile on Len's face fade away. She could almost hear her heart pound harder and harder, feeling a bit more heat travel to her face. This had to be the moment. And without taking a second chance, Rin began to speak.

"Len, I—"

"Rin, will you marry me?"

Rin froze, blinking, trying to register the words that had come out of his mouth. She stared at Len, who was staring very intently at her, face probably as red as hers. He was nearly leaning over the table now, hands grasping both sides and mouth quivering. After a while, Len's cheeks had fallen to a deeper shade of red and he sat back in his chair rubbing the back of his head.

"That's probably too soon to ask that..." He sheepishly laughed occasionally moving his eyes to Rin, "I guess I should ask you to be my girlfriend first..."

"Wha...hu...huh...?"

Had he just said that? Was food really that effective?

"D-did...did my food really taste that great?" Rin thought out loud.

Len blinked at Rin's response. Right away it seemed really confusing that she would say that, but after he had arched his eyebrows in some thought and recollection, he threw his head back in laughter.

"Rin, is that why you decided to cook dinner?"

"What?"

"You know... 'The best way to a man's heart is with food?'"

Rin covered her mouth and blushed, and only grew redder when Len stood up from his chair and approached her. He now knelt in front of her and reached for her hand. Gently, he grasped it and brushed his lips against the back of her fingers.

"You already reached my heart, Rin." Len began, blushing once again, "And you haven't answered my question... do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Being fed up with her stuttering and speechlessness, Rin stumbled out of her chair and knelt next to Len. With her body finally moving the way she wanted it to, she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. The warmth grew when Len's hands slipped across her back and she leaned in closer to his ear.

"Of course, I do!" Rin smiled, "I love you, so yes."

"I love you, too." Len softly mumbled and gently brushed his lips against hers leaving Rin completely red. He then chuckled as he touched his forehead against hers, "Though if we _do _get married, maybe you should leave the cooking to me."


End file.
